


The last time that I committed suicide, social suicide.

by Blinkrush



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkrush/pseuds/Blinkrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for how my and a friends wow OC's met in Modern Au. Totally ignore how it's longer than a drabble should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last time that I committed suicide, social suicide.

Amrakk stumbles, grabs the sink for stability. She rips the tourniquet from her arm with a sigh. How the fuck did she end up here? No, really, she doesn't remember. She does remember being a fair bit of booze, and way too much dope down though, which probably wasn't a good sign. Standing up was pretty damn hard, she thinks, as she slides down onto the tile floor, back to the wall. Music pulses through the room, vibrating in her pleasantly warm body. Dying wasn't that bad, if that's what was happening. She thought it probably was. 

"Hey, yo, you alright?" Amrakk looks up, her head rolling on her neck slightly. Standing over her is a girl, in her current state she can only pick out certain fixtures; a long braid, leather jacket, sweet arm muscles. "What did you take, mate? You don't look so good. Grey isn't a good skin color". A nonsensical "pfft" noise is all Amrakk can make, as if it didn't really matter what she took. Regardless, she gestures to the needle next to her with one, limp wrist. "Fuck" the word is spoken by the figure standing over her, she shrugs, not that bothered by the apparent lack of hope for her life being saved. 

A flash of ginger hair passes between her and the previous stranger, immediately followed by a string of curses and multiple instances of her being called a "goddamn kid". A needle goes into her thigh, but Amrakk doesn't really feel it, she does feel her lungs expand, though she never felt them stop expanding either. As her vision clears, she finds herself face-to-face with a scowling woman, not much older than her. "Eh, fuck, Lae. My head is killing me." The scowl deepens "I'll kill you, never mind your head, if you die in my bathroom."


End file.
